


Favorite Fruit

by Rookmoon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Café, F/M, Fluff, Strawberries, corny af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L wanders into the cafe where you work.</p><p>He doesn't find who he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Fruit

L was wandering around ToOh University, looking for Light Yagami. He stood in front of a cafe, and looked inside.

He didn't find who he was looking for. Instead, he found you. A waitress at the small cafe on the corner. It wasn't really you he was interested in, but something you had. It was a small stuffed strawberry that dangled from a keychain. It was hung out of your pocket, and swayed innocently with your movements.

He decided he would like something sweet while he continued his search for Light.

A small bell rang as the door opened and L stepped into the cafe. He seated himself at a booth in the corner, and looked around. He had never had any reason to walk into a place like this. Watari had always prepaired his sweets. L looked up when you walked over, and placed a menu. The detective ignored it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What is your favorite fruit?" The strange man's black eyes connected with yours.

"Strawberries." You answered.

"May I have a bowl of them?" He asked.

"Of course." You smiled, and the man's eyes wandered away from your key chain and to your face.

"Thank you." He replied.

You picked up the menu, and left to retrieve the fruit. The black haired man was gazing outside when you set the bowl of fruit in front of him. The small clink of glass meeting the table drew his gaze to the sweet strawberries in front of him. You turned to clean an empty booth.

You paused when you heard your name.

"Would you like to have one?" His eyes moved between you and the bowl of fruit.

"I can't right now, but I get off in about an hour." You answered before you left to complete your task. "If you're still here." You whispered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

You had just finished your shift an hour later. Surprisingly enough, the strangely dressed man was sitting in the same place you left him. He was nibbling on his third bowl of strawberries when you walked over in your street clothes.

"Do you mind if I sit?" You asked, still unsure if the invitation was still open.

The man nodded and you sat down across from him.

"My name is (Y/n)." You weren't sure why you introduced yourself when this man already knew your name.

"My name is Ryuzaki." He pushed the half empty bowl of strawberries into the middle of the table.

"It's nice to meet you." You picked one from the bowl, and munched on it happily. Both of you enjoyed your favorite fruit.

Little did you know, but this encounter with Ryuzaki was the first if many. He ended up inviting you to lunch regularly and you gladly accepted.


End file.
